For on that Rooftop
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: They cried. Because after everything they've been through and everything that life has thrown their way. Sometimes that is all they feel they can do. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Chapter 2 is officially up now. That was my mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**For on that Rooftop**

**A Criminal Minds Story**

* * *

Breathing erratically she clutched tightly to the arms that were keeping her from plummeting to her death as the lower half her body hung over the side of the building. With a quick look she turned her head to the ground to see the body of her captor splattered on the ground and she felt a tiny spark of relief flood through her.

"I've got you," the voice of her best friend and hero gave her a rushed assurance as she started to pull her up. She grunted as she did her best to help despite the flare of pain the burst through her abdomen. Pulling her knee up to the ledge she dug it into the top of the ledge and with one last shove and one last pull the two women fell to the ground in a heap.

They stayed silent for a moment.

Just a moment.

Both shivering in the cool air.

The cold surface pressing against their backs.

Their once rapid breathing calming slowly as they looked at the stars.

While they soaked in the beauty of the night.

And all JJ wanted to do was stay there and enjoy it and bask in her freedom that had been cruelly taken from her. It was just a day. Just twenty four hours, but it had felt so long. She closed her eyes and she could still feel the chains that had bound her wrists and ankles. She could feel the water rushing down her throat limiting her air supply as she choked ferociously. She could feel the sting as he dug into her spine electrocuting her.

She could still feel it all.

And the familiar sting of tears prickled her eyes.

So she sat up, wiping them away.

She couldn't break down now.

"JJ," Emily started hesitantly as she sat up and held out her arms.

JJ inhaled shakily as she crawled over and fell into her friend's embrace and cried.

She cried for her pain and for all that she had just endured. She cried for the relief and knowing that she would be okay. She cried for the moments that led her to this point. She cried for the lives lost in Afghanistan. She cried for Nadia and her lost daughter. She cried for Strauss and for Mat.

As JJ buried herself deeper into her friend's shoulder she cried for her team. Her family. The people who had dropped everything to find her. She cried for Will and for Henry and then thanked God that she would get to spend another day with them.

She cried for all of the victims that they hadn't been able to save over the years. She cried for those that they did. She cried for those that they had yet to.

She cried for her sister.

Her mother.

And just as she thought she had just about cried for everything.

JJ cried for Emily and for all that her friend has had to go through and all that life had harshly thrown her way.

And then and only then did JJ cry for her baby.

The baby that she didn't ever get to meet.

The baby she lost.

The baby that she loved so much,

But didn't understand why.

"I've got you," Emily whispered again as she clutched her shaking friend tightly. Providing a strength that the blond desperately needed.

They stayed for a moment longer before Emily helped JJ stand as they both wiped their eyes and took a deep breath.

Then with one arm around the other they left the rooftop all evidence of tears gone.

But it didn't matter for on that rooftop they had cried.

They had cried for the lives lost, the lives loved, and the lives that would get to live another day.

* * *

Okay so this was just an idea that I wanted to share. I still feel like they didn't do enough on the 200 episode. And they should have done more follow up. But that's okay. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated my other story in a while. I will. Anyway let me know what you think. I have another idea that could fit with this one so there might be another chapter. But we'll see. Thank you all! You rock!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

For on that Rooftop

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

It was quiet. The hustle and bustle that normally filled the bullpen had vanished. It was dark, very dark except for one light that illuminated a single desk in the middle of the bullpen. A shadowed figure sat behind that desk hunched over and breathing fast. Her blond hair covered her tears as they fell fast down her cheeks, dripping from her chin and onto the cold surface in front of her.

The lone agent's arms were wrapped around her stomach as she rocked back and forth. She was biting down on her tongue as she tried to stop the strangled choking sobs that attacked her whole body.

"Get it together," She told herself harshly through her gritted teeth as a flare of pain pushed through her abdomen. Simply enough she was having a panic attack, or at least she thought she was.

But that was a ridiculous.

It had been two months and she should be over it by now.

A rush of chills froze her blood as she squeezed her eyes shut… apparently one doesn't get over being taken, tortured, and nearly killed very easily.

"You're fine," She squirmed in her seat as the grip around her belly tightened. Suddenly another dash of searing pain shot through her followed by a desperate unforgiving memory, "Okay, maybe you're not."

As the young woman dug her nails further into her side she realized that it wasn't what she endured months ago that was sending her into a crazed state. It was an event that happened about three years ago.

Three freaking years, and she was losing her mind about it now.

"Come on Jareau, get over it," She demanded her inner self as her tongue started to bleed.

But she couldn't.

Because it was her baby.

Her lost baby.

The saddened agent tumbled off the chair and onto the floor, where she brought her knees to her chest and made herself as small as possible. Her heart seemed to have made its way to her brain as a nauseous feeling landed in her stomach.

She needed to talk to someone, and she knew it.

She couldn't tell Will.

He'd be devastated.

Her thoughts immediately presented one face.

One friend.

The only person besides Mat who really knows what happened.

Someone she hadn't talked to in a long time.

Glancing at her watch, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the forever memorized number.

"_Prentiss," _Jennifer Jareau nearly sobbed right into the phone at the sound of her best friend. The woman that saved her life… and her husband's and her child's.

"Em-Emily," The blond stuttered.

"_JJ? What's wrong?" _The concern in her voice flooded through the speaker.

"I don't know what to do. I can't focus. I can hardly eat. How'd you get past it Em? How did you get past losing your baby?"

There was silence for a long time as neither woman spoke. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just silent. Nearly 3,800 miles away from each other and both understood what the other was feeling.

"_I don't know what to tell you Jayje," _Her voice returned, "_But it gets better."_

JJ guessed she should have seen that coming. Emily lost her baby nearly twenty five years ago and JJ knew she still thought about it sometimes. About how life would have been had that baby been born.

"I miss you Emily," She gave a small smile as she told the blunt truth.

She did miss her friend.

"_I miss you too."_

Another strong silence followed.

What the two women didn't know was that a concerned observer heard part of the conversation. His mind immediately thought of an idea as he stepped quietly out of the bullpen to make a call. They had two of their own to take care of.

Two weeks later.

The entire team stood in front of a single tomb stone. Everyone was there. Hotch, Dave, Alex, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, JJ, and Emily. Who had flown in from London the night before. Will, Henry, and Jack stood by too as the wind blew strongly through the air.

The stone was small, but fitting. Bold black letters stood out brilliantly as the sun started to set. And one by one the team left. Alex, Hotch and Jack first followed closely by Derek and Garcia. Will and Henry went next, but not before giving an understanding pat on his wife shoulder as Henry blew a kiss towards the grey stone.

Rossi went soon after, As the two remaining women gave him a grateful look.

They needed this.

Standing together, JJ and Emily looked at the stone in front of them reading the bold letters one more time before they too turned and walked away. A feeling of closure resided over them as they felt in some way that everything would be okay. Even though looking back still hurt and the memories were painful and that they all had lasting scars physically and mentally. They would be okay.

They would all be okay.

**Baby Prentiss and Baby Jareau**

**They did not get to experience life,**

**but they sure are loved. **

* * *

Okay so you will have to let me know how you feel about this. I just watched Demonology where we learn more about Prentiss past. Anyway I don't pretend to know anything about how losing a baby feels like because I don't know. But through others with experience I know it must be hard. So this idea just kept coming to me. I sincerely hope it doesn't offend anybody. I just had hoped for a scene on the show where they showed JJ dealing with everything after the events of 200. But oh well. I think I'll keep posting to this story. What do you think?

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!

-HCB


End file.
